Little Lies
by DannyFentonLuver
Summary: Sam tell you a story of when Danny broke her heart years ago through her point of view. Go through her heart breaking experience. Does get very sad : Really bad at summarries, lol.
1. Chapter 1

Little Lies

Everything can happen because of lies. Everything can become a mess, and your whole life can get turned around. That was my life, my best friend broke my heart and it changed me, forever. Never again will I trust people, I will never again believe that friendships last forever, and I will never again think that people can be trusted. Instead as I sit here and type this down for everyone to read I pet my dog, the one thing left that I can trust. But let's start from the beginning, and I will let you go through this all through my eyes. If you wouldn't want to read a sad story of a girl who looses all her hopes and dreams because of one guy, her best friend, please don't go on any farther, I am starting now…

Chapter One: Can you figure it out?

"Danny, you want to go to the movies Friday?" I asked my best friend, the hottest guy in school I must add. His crystal blue eyes and messy pitch black hair were only a few things that built him up. His attitude made me love him the most. He was always honest, and always tried to make sure I was happy, and everything was all right. I guess you could say we were only a few steps from becoming a couple, but ya know, some things don't happen just like that. I guess we were still trying to figure out what was going on around us and we didn't spend too much time thinking about US.

"Yea, I'll be open," he said and smiled at me. Tucker took back to the rear, he wasn't exactly the best friend of ours, kind of the outcast of the group, he was part of it but then again he wasn't.

"Me?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Nope tuck, not you."

"Aww, why not?" He asked, he was just trying to get on my nerves and make it more obvious that I wanted it to be only me and Danny. He supported us as a couple, whether he said it much or not.

"Because, I don't want to bring you," I said sounding as though I hated him, but he knew I was only messing around. Danny stood by my side and said nothing much, he liked to just listen to us argue with each other all the time. It was entertainment for him I guess.

"Why not?" He asked, digging in further and I just threw my arms down by my side and gave him a dirty look and he smiled.

"You two never get along, do you?" Danny asked us and I smiled, "Nope, we hate each other, can't you tell?"

"Yes I can Sam, you guys might just end up killing each other someday," he laughed and Tucker acted as though he was scared and ran around behind Danny.

"Save me Phantom!" He joked and I started to crack up laughing. Now if you were to walk across us right then, you would think we were a bunch of idiots running around and acting dumb, but it was a normal thing for us. I was the oddest of them all, Danny was the shy one and Tucker was the goofy one that always had to try and make things funny. Although Danny might act shy around everyone, he wasn't around us; he acted like a totally different person when it was just us compared to when he was at school.

The one thing I hated most about him was his wanting to become popular. It kinda hurt when your best friend would rather become popular and leave you behind. But he didn't really mean it all the time, he was just after that dumb-ass Paulina that I would never like if my life depended on it. Maybe if Danny's life did I would make an exception though.

"In your dreams," Danny teased and Tucker waved bye with a smile on his face as his turn to head on to his house came up. His road was up first, Danny and I had a little time alone every day, although we normally kept quiet, I guess it was just odd since we both knew we liked each other. I do have to admit though, back then I wished I could have talked a little more, and knew what was to come later on, but I didn't know, only he knew what was going on in his mind, he was he only one that should have, could have changed it but never did.

"Danny, you're sure you don't have anything to tell me?" I asked him that a lot and I did that when he was moping that Friday as we sat in the movie theatre.

"I'm positive Sam, there is nothing."

"You're sure? You can tell me anything you know."

"You're starting to sound like Jazz," He complained, but I wasn't like Jazz, I was just worried about him all the time. And I guess I wanted to know what was going on in that mind of his. I guess having psychic powers might have been a good thing at a time like this, but that was one thing I never got, and it would have helped out a lot.

"No Danny, I'm not."

"I know you aren't, but she tells me that all the time too. Why do you care so much?"

"Because, I guess I just do. I don't know," I said blushing, I didn't want to tell him the truth, that I was worried for him a lot, but I guess that was what best friends did, they never lied, and they never were supposed to.

"That's not it," He said, acting just like Tucker nagging on until he got the truth out when he probably knew the truth anyway.

"I worry about you, Ok?"  
"Well don't." I knew he was going to say that, he couldn't wait to say it because he knew my reasons. What a jerk. Ok, not a jerk, he wasn't being mean, he just had to hear me say it. Maybe he liked it when he knew someone out there cared for him.

"I do what I want to do Danny. And besides, why does it matter to you? You knew that I worried about you yet you HAD to hear me say it."

"Well, I had to tell you not to, that's why. I can worry about you though," he told me and I could feel my face flush to red, and I tried to hide my face. Most likely I looked pretty stupid, I should have just let him know I was blushing.

"Hey Sam, you have something to tell me? Like your hiding something?" He asked me, and he once again knew my secret, that I had a crush on my best friend but I shook my head, "Nope. I promise you."

"You're sure about that one?"

"Yes, I am."

Through the whole movie all I could think about was Danny, as though he could never leave my head. How adorable, how SEXY he was, yet I would never let him know exactly how I felt. He would probably never know how much I really cared about him then. One thing I regret never letting out, well, I guess I kinda let him know, but not as much as I should have.

"You like the movie?" He asked me as we left the theatre and I shrugged, "It was all right." Really though, I was watching him most of the movie. As though keeping my eyes off of him was the last thing on my list of things to do, I couldn't let my eyes stray away from him for too long, he was so hot.

"See you tomorrow?" He asked me, I spent the night at his house, or he spent the night at my house every Saturday usually, my favorite day of the week because I could spend one full day with him and look forward for the whole night as well. Who wouldn't want to spend all that time with Danny?

"Hey Sam?" He said before I turned to head home.

"Yea?"

"Want me to take you home?"

"Sure," I smiled and he caught up to where I was and we walked slowly back to my house. I wanted to hold his hand under the moonlight, it would have been perfect, but I never got around to it, not this night at least.

"Bye," Danny said when we got to my house and he gave me a hug. He GAVE ME A HUG! It was amazing! Why did he do it? I would have asked him, but of course that would have been an odd question.

"Bye," I said shyly and he smiled as I walked up my steps and he headed back in the direction of his house. Wow, a hug from Danny. I sighed as I through myself down onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. I flipped my stereo on, and the music began to blare and all I could think of was Danny as I got lost in my own little world.

Now whoever is reading this I must tell you, I spent few days like this with Danny, life turned upside down with him after a while, but you will learn that in later chapters. But I must tell you, right now I thought Danny was a sweet guy and I would do anything to go back to how things used to be, with us so close to each other and right now as I look at his picture laying on my desk beside the computer I am typing on I can only imagine how hot he must be now. I could never let go of him, I still think about him from dusk to dawn every day, thoughts of him always there. Yet he is probably a million miles away now off with… Ok, I might as well not ruin the whole story for you.

Sneak Peak:

"_Danny, I still don't get what you see in her," I said looking at Paulina with a disgusted look, and Danny stared at her with dreamy eyes and that dumb look on his face._

"_DANNY! Are you listening to me?"_

"_Oh, huh? Sorry Sam," he said and looked a bit upset with me from ruining his staring contest. I felt like killing her and Kicking Danny right now, but neither of them would really help the situation much, Of course, killing Paulina would help me in a way, but then Danny being a hero and all would hate me from killing someone._

"_You could stop staring at her all the time," I said disappointed with his actions and slumped down the rest of the way to my class, I was through with him for the day, he could be so immature sometimes. And her? Well, she is part of the problem with our friendship…_

Ok guys, short chapter but it was kinda an intro and all to just give you a little on what it's about so you know what to look forward too. It will slow down a little too, this was kinda a rushed chapter, but it was supposed to be like that. Thankkies for reading it and PLEASE review!


	2. Could you Love me?

Heya guys! Lots of reviews, and I am updating it fast, I know But after this one there will be a break cuz I have to work on my other stuff and get some updates on them as well. This story is fun though for the time being, so I am just going to type for the joy of it, like I always do! Heehee, here is your update, a little longer than the first chapter!

Chapter 2: Could you love me?

I sighed; it was Saturday, almost time for me to go to his house. I drew on a piece of paper, Danny and I sitting in the sunset with a slight breeze in our hair, and both of us blushing with a pinkish tone to it from the sun. I could draw really well, but I liked this one best in particular. I didn't know why, but I drew Danny, me with Danny or a picture of Paulina DYING all the time. Ok, maybe not the last one, but I thought of it, that bitch.

Anyone who has a snob in their school and is reading this, you will know how I feel. They seem to be everywhere, and do nothing at all but act as though they are everything when you know you have more to life than they do. I mean come on, I have uniqueness, something to be different from everyone else, and she is just like everyone else. Who would you pick for a girlfriend? The copy or the one that is unique? Of course unique! Same with boyfriends, it's just plain and simple but it doesn't get through Danny's thick skull that just because she is 'pretty' doesn't mean anything. And if you think about it, she isn't pretty, and I'm not just saying that. Who else who is reading this could agree? Well, if you knew Paulina like I do, you would be giving me an A+… you get my point, for explaining Paulina.

I could have walked over to her house this day and burnt it down, but let's not get ahead of things, I will tell you what happened first, and you will soon know why, the very reason why is a VERY good reason to I must say.

As I was saying, I was just drawing in my room trying to pass the time to get to Danny's house faster, or at least it seemed a lot faster to me. By the time I was finished with the one picture it had already rolled into the middle of the afternoon and my patience had worn down.

"To bad it wasn't really like that," I said, and tossed the picture to the side and got up from my table placed in the corner of my room. I stretched and looked down; I still hadn't changed out of my pajama bottoms, how lazy I was.

I ignored it and ran down the stairs to my mom who was sitting there looking through ads on the computer for a whole bunch of dumb decorations for the house, why she needed to waste the money on it all was beyond me.

"Hey Samantha," She said without looking up and I rolled my eyes, she knew how much I hated that name, couldn't she just call me Sam? Was it really hurting her THAT much?

I ran straight to the cupboard and looked it up and down but nothing caught my attention. I had days like this a lot, where nothing seemed to catch my attention to eat, I didn't eat much and if you knew me, you would be able to tell by the fact that my ribs all show easy, and my stomach is perfectly flat, I guess Paulina would wish she could be like me. That fat ass thinking she is all pretty, she is fat! It bugs me how much people like her, yet they don't realize that she isn't perfect at all. Of course, I'm not either, but I am closer than she is.

Why am I complaining about her as I tell you my story, why so much at least? Well, I kinda have to, RIGHT now at this time as my fingers click away on the keyboard and I weep tears of sorrow that drip to the floor as I try to get everything out, I couldn't help myself but to shove everything at you about how horrible she is. Sorry about the inconvenience, if you somehow think she isn't all that bad, but if you do I suggest you go to a doctor, or something but you really do need help.

As I was saying, once I found nothing to eat I began to run back up the stairs and my mom stopped me.

"Breakfast? Or something?" She asked me after seeing me leave the cupboard for one of the millions of times in my life without getting anything and skipping a meal that really didn't matter to me.

"No, not hungry," I said and she still wouldn't let me go on though, she kept a hand outstretched to show me that she didn't want me to walk on any farther.

"You need to eat something! You know how much I hate it when you act like this."  
"Sorry, just not hungry."

"You eat before you can go to your friends. Since I know if we don't have anything they aren't going to."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I said, and she just shook her head, "It pretty much means you will totally skip eating if you are out of my sight. Now eat something and get ready to go."

"Ok," I sighed and spun around, you know, in that way that most teens do with that snotty behavior when we kinda twirl around sloppily and trudge to go do something we don't want to do, well, you get my point. I opened the cupboard back up and looked through it, did she HAVE to make me eat? It's not like as though I was going to just not eat all the time! I would get hungry sooner or later, obviously.

I looked through the millions of cereal boxes, and just pulled out Raisin Bran, I guess it was the best there compared to all that sugary crap. Humph, parents what could I do until I was eighteen? I dumped a small portion into a bowl, if she was going to make me eat I could at least be stubborn and eat as little as possible without her noticing to much. The reason she made me eat was because then she could talk to me, she always did. She too grabbed out something to eat and sat right next to me at the table. There was a million other spots, but she had to sit right next to me!

"So Sam, how is school?" She asked me, and I felt like gobbling up the whole bowl really fast to get away from her dumb questions, but didn't because my stomach was sensitive and I would be getting payback with a stomach ache all day if I did that.

"It's Ok."

"What's making it OK?"

"Because, what kid would like school? It's the best school can get I guess."

"Well, I can always switch you to private school, just remember that."

"I don't think so," I said, and forced myself to take a bite and swallow it. I wasn't much of a food person at all, and didn't care to each hardly anything, salad was my favorite, but I wasn't allowed to eat it for breakfast. Yes, I know I am a vegetarian and no milk right? Pfft, I could care less about that; it wasn't killing the cow, so I didn't really care much about that. After all, it's not as though the cow is being tortured, it gets food and a home and has that for its job pretty much, I could agree with that.

"You afraid you won't be able to see all your friends?"

"Yea, I guess so," I said, although ALL your friends was one friend in particular. Tucker I could care less about, I never cared for him to much, he was the total opposite of me, as Danny was the total perfect match for me!

"Well, I guess that is a good reason to allow you to go to that poor public school."

"Yea, I guess so," I said forcing myself to agree with her, just because I didn't want to seem rebellious anymore, she hated it when I was that way and I often lost my privileges.

"All right, hop in the car, but change first," She said looking at me still wearing my pajamas and I ran upstairs fast, yes! Danny here I come! Ok, I guess I shouldn't have gotten myself all worked up for it, because it turned out a disaster…

I changed into a Navy Blue Screen Tee that was close to see through, and was tight across my skin and went at an angle at the bottom so that my stomach was shown on one half, and not the other. I wore black baggy pants with star chains on them that crossed in the back, and my mom probably liked the Pajamas better than that, but oh well.

I ran out to the car and she followed behind wearing one of her many dumb, ugly floral print dresses. Who could really be THAT out of style to be like that? Sheesh, what an old lady…

"You behave, Ok?" She told me once we had arrived, and I rolled my eyes and slammed the door to the car and ran up to his porch. Those baby blue eyes were just behind the door, how I dreamed to see them again.

The one thing about Danny I would still like is his eyes. No eyes were like his, so soft and loving, yet now even the thought of them broke my heart. I'm sorry to say, that you won't see much happiness in this chapter, or the chapters to follow. If you were here to see a happy story of Danny and I getting together, I'm sorry but you're wrong about that. I have told you before to turn around and not read it if you aren't looking for a saddening story, but I am willing to warn you once again. Because just beyond this door…

"Hey Sam," Tucker said opening the door for me, and I gave him an odd glance. Why was he here?

"Hey…" I said already having a bad feeling at the music playing upstairs, I didn't know why, but it was as though I knew there was something up there that I wanted nothing to do with.

"Come on, there is someone else here," Tucker said smiling, and I just stared at him for a second, and followed him up the stairs still very unsure, and sort of afraid.

"Hey Sam," Danny said when I entered his room, and I about died right there when I saw the fat bitch sitting on his bed. SHE WAS IN HIS ROOM! Paulina, if you couldn't tell by the bad language before had her fat ass sitting on his bed, as though she owned him, as though it was HER home. It was like a home to me and Danny, not HER and Danny. I could have ran at her, kicked her, threw her out his window, did ANYTHING to get her out of there, but I remained cool, as cool as I could remained and waved at him, but said nothing. I should have said, "Why the hell is she here?" But I didn't, I should have talked to Danny right then, but I didn't. I should have gotten her out of there somehow, but I didn't. Why? Because I didn't want him to know how much I loved him, not then. Maybe now though, I would have turned back and changed it all.

"Hey Sam," She said in that dumb voice of hers, and she gave me a smile, but it wasn't a friendly smile, it was a smile of, "Oh lookie now! Who has Danny? Hmm, Hmm? I do!"

I didn't say hi to her though, that was one thing I couldn't force upon myself, instead I just gave her an angry look and looked over at Danny. He didn't really pay attention to me walking through the door; all eyes were focused on her, Tucker as well. Why did he do this? Was it some sort of joke, because if it was, it wasn't funny in one little way that was for sure.

"You guys want to play a game?" Paulina asked them breaking the silence that only the radio was filling up, and I should have said, "Yea! I can shove you out the window! We can see if it is even possible to pick you up!" But I didn't, I wasn't going to start anything, not yet at least but I knew it could only last so long, that was a thing that I was positive about.

"All right," Tucker said, his voice sounding as though he was off in lala land over Paulina. I knew this had to be another one of her plans to steal Danny from me, it just had to be, and she was going to do anything to make sure my life was miserable, why not? I guess if I was Goth my life was just made to be dark and gloomy and miserable.

"Truth or Dare sound good?" She asked, and they both nodded, I was just going to follow along and try and play along with it all until she just had to burst my bubble. I did get to sit next to Danny, which was nice, but not when he was staring off into space about her the whole time.

"Hold on just a second," She said, and got up to leave the room. Now's your chance Sam! Say something!

"Danny, what do you see in her?" I asked him, I said it all the time, in fact you will hear it from me again in this chapter, but I can't help myself.

"I dunno, everything," He said, and I felt like my heart had been shattered. There was another half in the world for everyone, the person that they end up with, or in my case in my life right now, a dog. But anyway, they make up your life, and when you say Paulina makes up the rest of your life, you must be a total Angel and she is the evil half of your life, obviously. Well, when Danny said that she was everything, I didn't know whether he was saying it for real, or not, but it hurt.

"How can you say that?" I said, almost as though I was mad at him and he was my boyfriend cheating on me. He glanced at me oddly by how I just burst out and said it the way I did, and he wanted to say something, but Paulina walked back in.

"I've got to go," I said, and left. I know, what a looser I was huh? I wished I had Danny's ghost powers right now so I could take him over and insult Paulina, I was the best at insulting her, that was for sure. I walked out the door and Jazz gave me an odd stare but I totally ignored it. Although now that I think about it, her help would have been nice, she treated me like part of the family, and worried about me all the time as well as Danny. I knew she wanted to ask, but she kept out of it and let it go.

Once I hit the pavement outside I ran as fast as I could, as though I was pretty much throwing a fit, yet could you blame me? I couldn't stay there with her and not take the chance that she would end up out the window or I would end up making a mistake somewhere, and I would only make things worse. I didn't cry though, I just ran from my troubles and when I got home I fell onto my bed, but no tears were close to coming, not at all. I was strong, and knew Danny hadn't made up his mind on anything yet and it was just his stupidity and the fact that every other guy liked her. Maybe he really didn't like her, and he only wanted to fit in by drooling the same way as everyone else. Although, luckily he never really did drool over her as far as I knew.

I sighed and stared at the ceiling, thinking it all over. Maybe I was just getting out of there to think about things, to wonder what I could do to make up Danny's mind for him. Could he ever really love me? Or was I just a friend and I should be drooling over a popular guy the same way he did over a popular girl. Was that the way things were supposed to be, or was that just the way he wanted them to be? Maybe he was using her for a cover up, I had heard of guys doing stuff like that before. Using another girl as a cover up to hide the fact that they liked someone else with less quality, or someone that they were friends with. Yes, maybe that was all and I was just leading myself to believe it in the other way, could this be? I hope so, I really do hope so…

But as it came around to Monday, the whole weekend served me no good. It was as though it was brushed away fast, although the whole time I had Danny on my mind. It wasn't always that I wanted to be with him, but also because I was worried for him. If he ended up with someone like Paulina, it would serve him no good at all, and it would ruin his life most likely, although he might not have looked at it this way before. As I walked down the road to await him Monday morning, I knew that him and Tucker were both going to have to ask me why I ran out like that, although I was sure both of them knew why, clearly.

"Sam, what was up with you on Saturday?" Danny asked me, and I shrugged, should I tell him the real reason? No, I shouldn't, just let it pass.

"So your not even going to talk?"

"Yea, I'll talk."

"You don't sound to thrilled. Is it because of Paulina? I know how much you hate her Sam, but I was so happy she was actually accepting it, and I was hoping it might clear things up between the two of you."

"Yea, well it isn't, and it never will. I hate her Danny, and you know that."

"Why though Sam? Just because she is popular? Or maybe because you are jealous?"  
"Why would I be jealous? I wouldn't want to be like her in a million years, and you know that."

"Yea, but I mean because I like her."

"No… why would I be jealous of that?" I asked him, and I could tell I was blushing, and I was trying my hardest to stay calm about it. I really could have blown up at him and yelled at him for hours about how much he had hurt me, but I would never do that, I could never do that.

"Because, it's obvious Sam…" He said, but he wasn't going to really get into it that much, because he too like me, whether I was second in line behind Paulina or not, he still liked me a little, and it was odd to talk about us ever even thinking of a relationship that way, well, it was odd to say it amongst each other. Especially with Tucker standing right there pretending as though he wasn't paying attention, when you knew he wanted to say something so bad.

"What's obvious Danny? That maybe you are being dumb? Don't you get it! She isn't what you think she is! She is an idiot, and she doesn't really have looks either, I mean, take a second look at her and REALLY think about it."

"Your jealous," He said, and ignored my trying to reason with him.

Paulina of course happened to walk by and wave at him right than, grrr, how much it took to keep me from tackling her to the ground.

"Danny, I still don't get what you see in her," I said looking at Paulina with a disgusted look, and Danny stared at her with dreamy eyes and that dumb look on his face. "DANNY! Are you listening to me?"

"Oh, huh? Sorry Sam," he said and looked a bit upset with me from ruining his staring contest. I felt like killing her and Kicking Danny right now, but neither of them would really help the situation much, Of course, killing Paulina would help me in a way, but then Danny being a hero and all would hate me from killing someone.

"You could stop staring at her all the time," I said disappointed with his actions and slumped down the rest of the way to my class, I was through with him for the day; he could be so immature sometimes. And her? Well, she is part of the problem with our friendship…

Ok, that pretty much goes over how much I hate Paulina, lol. Really, this is how I think of her, and I'm sure Sam would feel the same way. Next problem, is ANOTHER person glares at Danny because this is a bit of my opinions on the two characters I hate most in the show. Which, if you knew me, you could take a lucky guess and know who the other person is…

Anyway, Please review, no preview because it could give away the next chapter, and the other person, no matter how obvious they really are


End file.
